1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), a variety and the amount of portable electronic devices have increased. Due to characteristics of the portable electronic devices, battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic device is becoming a critical issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, home electronic appliances that may wirelessly transmit data may be supplied with power over a power line.
Currently, researches are being conducted on wireless power transmission technologies that may wirelessly supply power to the portable electronic devices and/or home appliances. Due to characteristics of a wireless power transmission environment, a distance between a source resonator and a target resonator may vary over time, and requirements to match the source resonator and the target resonator may also changed
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method to improve wireless power transmission efficiency even if the distance between the source resonator and the target resonator varies over time and/or if requirements to match the source resonator and the target resonator change.